Mr. Nice Guy
Mr. Nice Guy is the 12th episode of the series and the first season, which aired on February 20, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on June 18, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. | AltDate = June 18, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 12 |Prev Ep=The Fake Date |Next Ep=The Girls in the Band| LineColor = FFBFBF }} Summary Jonesy and Wyatt double date two girls they meet, but things get out of hand when Jonesy gets competitive due to the girls focusing on Wyatt. Meanwhile, Caitlin convinces Jude to "get in touch with his feminine side". Trivia *Jonesy's job: employee of the Staple Hut Reason for firing: he ditched work for the double date. Quotes *Wyatt: I don't know why I agreed to come! It was all Jonesy's idea! Nikki: Relax, Wyatt. It's just a date. You're not disarming a nuclear warhead. And hey, if they said yes, they must not think you're all THAT ugly. Wyatt: Hey! *Jude: Whoa... that was close! (his lemon pina colada spills from the bottom of his cup) Well that's a shame. (slips on juice and falls) So was that. *'Nikki:' Whoo! Congratulations! You are officially... a Not-So-Mr.-Niceguy and a Lovelife Leper, your selfish knob goes up to eleven... and you're an ugly creep who smells bad. Jonesy: You threw that last one in yourself! Nikki: Ah haha! Guilty! *Jude: I can feel you looking at me, but I'm hoping that if I ignore you, you'll go away. (Jude is soon forced to dress in drag) Bad strategy. Jonesy: This is so humiliating! Jude: Dude, at least you're not the one in a tennis dress. Jen: Heehee! Sorry, it was all I could find. *Nikki: Hey, Cassanova! Great purse! So, how's the nice guy strategy going? Jonesy: There had better be a kiss at the end of all this, and it had better involve tongue and lots of it! Wyatt: At least you didn't get peed on by a puppy! *Brittany: We like you guys as friends. Jonesy and Wyatt: Friends!? Gina: Yeah, I thought you knew that. Brittany: And I thought you guys were gay. Jonesy: Not gay! NOT GAY! *'Jonesy:' This is so wrong! They thought I was gay! I am SO not gay! Wyatt: I dropped a fortune on them and they used me! Jonesy: I missed work at the Staple Hut for this stupid date! Too nice my butt! Hmmm... (smiles) It's too bad they don't have any money with them. Wyatt: Heheh... a darn shame... *'Jonesy:' Got any more of those magazines? Caitlin: Do you want to take another quiz? Jonesy: No way! Those quizzes suck! But there are a lot of hot babes! Jude: Models, I like those chicks! *'Jude:' Yeah, you know, I think I'm happy with my dude side after all. This wig itches, and my tennis undies are riding up my butt. *'Jonesy:' You know, I did learn something. I should try to be a little more like Wyatt, and Wyatt should learn to be a little more like me, and maybe, just maybe, the world will be a better place... Jonesy and Wyatt: YEAH RIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h05m37s183.jpg|Hi there! vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h07m23s197.jpg|Double date vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h07m41s141.jpg|Jude slips vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h08m57s150.jpg|We need a test girl! vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h10m34s74.jpg|Oh Juuuuuuude... vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h10m49s243.jpg|Jude in drag Jude practicing on scoring dates.jpg|Jude practicing with Jonesy on how to be a bra. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h12m28s206.jpg|That's gonna cost a bundle... vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h13m43s177.jpg|"Not gay! NOT GAY!" vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h16m50s3.jpg|Jonesy and Wyatt's revenge vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h17m10s212.jpg|Too funny!